Welcome Back
by The Crazy Sisters
Summary: Freddie, Florence and Anatoly have agreed to Compete in a chess tourament held in Paris, wich will lead to the most Chaos they ever had in their lives. Set a year after Chess. Lame summary. Click for full summary.
1. How It All Begins

A new chess league known as World Wide Chess Interlinks (WWCI) was hoping to create a great aspiring chess union. Instead, they began to go bankrupt, until the helpful donations from several chess companies.

After the wonderful donations, the WWCI came to a conclusion that in order to fulfill the dreams and plots of the chess union, they would need to create a chess match known world wide. They needed the media to swarm.

So, the WWCI researched all the greatest chess champions and games known to media.

In their research they found that one of the biggest of all time known chess game was between an Russian chess champ and an American chess champ. There was a ton of media going around and the profits were high, mainly due to the fact that there was a scandal between the Russian and the American's second and ex-girlfriend. And it was also due to the fact that both were superb chess players.

Now all they had to do was get these chess players together and create the biggest match known to the whole chess nation...

**A/N: Please review. And don't worry, it will actually have the story in the next chapter. This is just a prologue **


	2. The Big Apple

**A/N: Okay, this isn't really the funny part yet, but We need to exlpain and so on. **

**Freddie****'s point of view. **

**Manhattan, New York. **

I sat down at my crappy office. Well, really my office is very nice, it's just that I hate my job. I thought being a reporter would be a pretty good job. Nothing like chess, but a nice job, where I could humiliate others instead of being the one with all the rumors flying about me.

Like there was that one rumor that I had sex with animals. That one was early on in my career though. I still think it's kinda weird.

I started to type some crap on my computer. I really don't see why people care sooo much if 'celebrity one' and 'celebrity two' got drunk and she's now pregnant with his kid. I mean, doesn't that happen daily?

I can't believe how downhill my life has been since I quit chess. I thought that maybe it could help me if chess was just out of my life, but it just got suckisher.

'At least I'm not poor.' I think to myself. Then, the door opens and my girlfriend/coworker steps in. "Hey, baby. You got some mail." she said and dropped a bomb of papers on my desk.

Yippee! Now I get to sort through them. My girlfriend smiles and throws her bleach blonde hair back. I wish she was…. don't think about it Freddie.

"Thanks." I mumble. She stands there and then just walks out. I had started dating Angela 4 months ago and I already want to break up with her. The only reason I keep the relationship going is for the sex. I mean, I could still have sex without her. I know plenty of willing people, it's just that I don't want to feel like a complete sellout.

I look thought the papers. Blah blah story. Blah blah meeting I have to attend. Woo, paycheck. Damn, bills. A speeding ticket? What the hell? I don't remember speeding. Blah blah, some ads, blah blah, World Wide Chess Interlinks. Blah blah…

Wait, what the fuck? World Wide Chess Interlinks. I know them. They are like some big chess thing now. Well, that's great for them. They probably just want donations or for me to interview someone. Or maybe…

I grabbed the letter and rip it open. Am I really going to read this. Yeahhhhh….I am. I'm pathetic.

_Dear, Fredrick Trumper. _OOOHH, fancy. My real name. I should probably not waste my time by reading this_…._

_The World Wide Chess Interlinks has done extensive research on your years as a chess champion of the U.S.A, and it has been talked among by many of our top employees and president of the board (_oooh, now I feel special. Yeah, right.) _that you could be of great benefit if you were to agree to compete in a world chess game held in Paris, France. _

_You will compete against several players, however the main game will be held a world champion and you. _Wow, isn't it just fucking funny that it's a world champ. Anatoly is world champion last time I heard. Oh the old days love to haunt me. Wait, why do I call them the old days? It was a year ago.

_All plane and hotel expenses will be paid for. Contact us at……. _

And the letter just keeps going.

I sit there and stare at it for a minute. I shouldn't go. What if Anatoly is there and I can resist the urge to punch him in his fucking face? Yep, I'm a pussy. I'm not going.

Okay, who the fuck am I kidding? I pick up my phone and dial the number provided.

**A/N: Please review! **


	3. Добро пожаловать в Soveit

**Anatoly's POV**

**Moscow, Russia. **

I really don't want to get up right now. I've been working my ass off, why can't I just sleep in one day? I stand up and walk slowly to the kitchen. I swear it can take five minutes just to get to the kitchen. Why does our house have to be so big?

When I finally get there I pour some coffee, sit and read the newspaper. Chess champions have such thrilling mornings.

My wife walks in and she's talking on the phone. Probably to one of her Ukrainian friends, hence the reason she is speaking Ukrainian. One point for Anatoly.

My wife and I have a…..not so good marriage. Especially since last year and….Florence. God, it still pains me to even think about her. Quit being a whining bastard, Anatoly. You have a wife. A beautiful, smart, clever, nagging, un-trusting, always-suspicious wife. Not to mention she accuses you of cheating every 2 hours. I go out to buy some food and she says I'm out with a girlfriend. I go to the park with my kid and she says I was at a strip club. I WAS WITH MY CHILD!! If I were to go to a strip club, which I don't, then I would at least not bring my 9 year old kid. Not to mention, my child is a girl. She now just says that I cheat all the time. It was once. I didn't just cheat to cheat, or for sex, it was because I really did love Florence. NO! THERE'S THAT NAME AGAIN! Calm down. You're a mess Anatoly. A big, crazy, chess playing, Russian mess.

I begin to sort through some letters. I really don't want to sort them, I just don't have anything else to do. Oh look, a sponsorship, Aw, a letter from our marriage counselor, Some formal looking letter from World Wide Chess Interlinks. Hey, woah, isn't that that rich, high-end, mega formal, chess league? I've worked with them before. They got super rich off some donations and now they are claiming that they are trying to set up the biggest match since….the match between Freddie and I.

I would really like to see that happen.

I open the letter and read…

* * *

**A/N: I really didn't want to type the letter again, but you can assume that it is almost a carbon copy of Freddie's, except it talks about him being world champ, blah blah. You get it. **

* * *

Well, should I? I already have a lot on my hands, but then again, this is a really good opportunity. I grab my cell and type down the number….

**A/N: Reviews are love. Everybody loves love. I hope the story is starting to make sense now. **


	4. Bonjour de Paris

**A/N from Claw: Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for the major lack of updates in our other stories (for those of you who are reading our other stories) and I promise we will update both of my other chapter fics by tommrow.**

**Blondie: We promise. Now, ONWARDS!!!**

**Florence's POV**

**Paris, France**

'Yes, now I get to relax,' I think to myself as I plop into the armchair. I've been working so much that I hardly ever get to sit. Life had been out of control since last year. I've been working non-stop with a fashion industry for 5 months. I have to admit, it brings in nice pay. I am the vice president of Paris Jour Fashion. So, I am always busy deciding when the next photo shoot is or were the next catwalk will be. Occasionally I end up as a model. Especially during that one month when a ton of the models had quit. I think it's a bit weird walking and seeing an ad with your face on it.

Before I was working at a café near the Notre Dame. I quit when I realized that my boss was a perv.

I am sort of glad I moved to France after the …match. France, I think, is better than America. Moving to France had really been a joke, well insult really, from Freddie. (God, I even miss _him_)

After Anatoly ( and GOD, do I miss _HIM!) _had left, Freddie said "Why don't you just move to Paris now? I heard there is shit-loads of romance and sex in France."

At first I had glared at him, since he was pretty much calling me a slut, but later that week I thought about it and decided that Paris would be a nice place to live.

As for the romance…it sucks. I have dated two people since last year. One of them I just dated, because I was trying to prove to myself that I was over Anatoly. The other one I dated, because I wanted to move on from Anatoly. Both relationships went nowhere, but downhill. The first guy wanted nothing but sex only a week into the relationship. A WEEK! Man, I think his hormones were those of a teenage boy. I always rejected his "great" offers and he would be pretty pissed. All in all he was a complete jerk. He was worse then Freddie.

Sometimes I really really really wish I could see Freddie. Not as anything romantic, of course. (that's never happening again) But I would like to see Freddie and just talk to him as a friend. Then again, he was pretty crazy last time I saw him. I wonder if he is still angry at me for not getting back together with him. Naw, he probably found somebody. OHMYGOD! WHAT IF HE GOT MARRIED! That would be the funniest thing in the world. I bet his wife would have to be very patient. And she need to be up to Freddie's sky high standards. Like she would need to be smart, and she would probably need to be able to play chess, she can't be possessive of him, but he can completely own her. Oh and she would need a killer, top shape body. And she would need big boobs.

Freddie has too high demands. I didn't reach any of his standards, except for I could play chess and I am smart. Wait, probably not smart. I made some stupid-as-fuck decisions that show that I am probably an idiot. Like falling in love with Anatoly…We both knew it would never work out.

I sit down and shuffle through some letters. Most of them were about my job. Some of them were ads. One of them said something about World Wide Chess Interlinks. I rip open the letter and read through it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm still too lazy type the letter. But I can assure you it says something about her being Freddie's assistant or second and its asking her to come to the match or whatever. You can be creative. :D**

* * *

No. I shouldn't go. But, then again….

I take out my cell and type in the number.

**A/N: Review please. Thanks. **


	5. At least It's Not a Plane Trip to Hell

**Freddie's POV**

**Paris, France.**

What a scene, what a joy. And all that jazz. I'm starting to regret agreeing to this stupid thing. Why they hell am I so dumb?

I had to wake up at fucking five in the morning. Then I drive to the airport, but realized I forgot to turn off the lights at my house. I drove back to my house, turn off the light and get on the road again. Fifteen minutes into the drive Angela says that she forgot her purse. So I drove back. After two more trips of driving to and from my house, we finally make it the whole trip without remembering something. Angela and I go through the whole security thing. I really wish I hadn't left a penny in my pocket, because I have a feeling that the New York airport is now very familiar with my body. _VERY _familiar.

The airport was nothing compared to the flight over. the flight over was hell. Utter hell. First Angela had to sit really far away from me. Second, a really fat guy sat next to me. I mean, I have nothing against fat people. I even think that some fat girls can be sexy. It's the fact that this guy was mega, like the size of a car, fat. He pretty much was taking up his and my seat. I was so cramped.

When the flight attendant realized my distress she moved me. It was very nice of her, except for the fact that I was placed right in the center seat. I don't mind center seats. What I do mind is when the guy with the overactive bladder sits at the window seat. And on the other side of you there is a waaaay to young mother, who can't get her baby to shut the fuck up. However, in between the fact that the first three hours I was being sat on and the rest of the flight was spent letting some guy pass by to go to the bathroom for the hundredth time, while listening to a baby sent from hell wail it's head off, the trip was fine.

What a scene and what a joy that was.

I open the door to my hotel. Woah, I got a fancy room here. Really fancy. I turn around and walk out of the room. Yep I know it was a redundant trip. I just walk in the room and walk out. Angela is coming, but she went to go get some food. I guess I should meet up with her.

I walk into the elevator. Ok, Freddie, it's just an elevator. Calm, calm. Nothing is going to happen. I hate this fear of elevator and cable cars. It really makes me look like a pussy. Yeah, the chess champ is afraid of a elevator, because he thinks that the wire might break and he will plummet to his death.

The door FINALY opens. I'm free. I walk out in to the lobby. A very nice lobby, I might add. Ah Paris, all your nice…everything.

Doesn't Florence live in Paris?….Okay Freddie, stop thinking about it. Go get food. WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND.

I walk through the lobby, trying to seek Angela out. I can't see her. I notice some restaurants up ahead. Maybe I should try looking over there.

Then I see her.

Not Angela. _her._ The one and only _her._ my tummy feels all warm and fuzzy. I can only see her back, but I know. I know Florence all too well. I start hightailing it over to where she is.

God, she looks so sexy. Her beautiful pale skin looks great with her light purple silk-looking dress.

I am running so fast, that I just pushed someone over. Oops. Who cares? I must get to this sexy goddess.

I finally make it to her, but she is still facing the opposite direction. I turn her around and kiss her for all I'm worth. Which is a lot.

Muumm. I think I'm in heaven. Yep, heaven. "FREDDIE!!!" a voice screams at a obnoxious volume. I know that voice. It's Angela's.

Oh yeah, girlfriend….

**A/N from Claw: The thing that happened to Freddie on the flight is partly based off of experience my mom and I had flying. She really did have to sit next to a guy who took up half her seat. Luckily she wasn't put next to a guy with an over active bladder and a screaming baby. I was the one put next to the screaming baby and the guy who always needs to pee. **

**Anyways, Please review. I love them reviews. Oh yes I do. **


	6. A Bad Trip

**Anatoly's POV**

**Paris, France. **

I'm where I want to be. If being trapped on a overheated airplane for 4 hours is where I want to be, that is.

The plane ride here was awful. My wife and children stayed in Russia, so I was saying goodbye. (and assuring my wife over and over and _over_ again that I would not cheat on her.)

Well, my little goodbyes had made me late, so I had to run through the Russian airport at topspeed to get to my gate. When I arrived at my gate I was told that the plane will be delayed for 3 hours. Being stuck in an airport for 3 hours…yeah, I wouldn't say it's something I would ever do again. Ever. Then I had to go through security….it was kinda…I don't know. Lets just say I had to get a strip search. A _very_ thorough search….

When I got on the plane 3 hours later I went to my seat, which was a nice seat. Only problem was that I sat next to Mr. snoreslikehell. And Mr. leansanddroolsonyourshoulder. Not to mention our lovely plane had a broken air conditioner. So my two sleepy friends were also sweating on me. It's not like I wasn't already drenched in my own sweat. And that flight attendant kept hitting on me. I thought he was creepy.

But I'm here. Joy!

I walk to the desk lady. "Here, um. I'm supposed to give you these." I say. She looks at the papers that the WWCI gave me. "Oh" she said "Okay, your room is number 459."

I guess I should just give my bags to the bell hop and look around. I am really hungry. The plane food they tried to give us was less then edible.

**A/N: Blondie and I would really love reviews, because we want to hear what you think….**

**My, that sounded stalkerish. Oh, and if you so thoughtfuly leave a review, can you tell us who's flight over you thought was worse. Blondie says Anatoly's flight was worse and I say Freddie's was worse. **


	7. And So, We Met Again

**Florence**

**Paris, France.**

Heaven help my heart. Please. I beg of you. Make it go away. It being Freddie and his bitchy bleach blonde girlfriend. It's not my fault he kissed me, but she sure as hell is acting like it is. I didn't want him to kiss me, hence the reason I pushed him off and slapped him. Unless she finds slaps a form of love.

"Well, I'm sorry you date an unfaithful person." I said annoyed. She just stares at me. I feel threatened now. No, I really do. I think she could probably hurt me. She seems like she could.

Freddie takes her to the side and says "Angela… I'm sorry, but I don't think we should be together. You can find someone better." I have to admire Freddie's skill of looking and sounding innocent after just kissing some girl that is not his girlfriend. Angela slaps him and walks off. I think Freddie is tried of being slapped today.

It's nice and awkward to see him. Mainly it's awkward. It think that someone should create a product called "Awkwardness-be-gone". It would be a great seller.

"Sooo…" Freddie says. Now we both feel awkward. Great. He hugs me. He really must be in the loving mood. WOAH! HIS HAND IS WAY TOO LOW! WAY TOO LOW. I quickly break apart from the hug.

"So, Freddie how has it been?" I asked. Maybe that will make things less uncomfortable.

**Freddie**

I smile and look over her body. Her hot, sexy, nice body. I know that she knows what I'm doing. And I know that she probably hates it.

"Things are good." I say. Well, might as well ask her. Anatoly isn't here to ruin my life. "Florence, I still like you and I really want to get back together. I've changed! I promise!"yeah, she isn't buying it. "Um…I'm not really dating right now." she answered. I swear her voice makes me so fuzzy and tingley inside.

"Please. I have changed." I say in hopes. I know she is going to say no, because she looks nervous. I don't want to hear her reject me _again,_ so I say "Um. I have to go. See you later." And then I run off. Smooth, Trumper, smooth.

I smash into some guy as I run. I just keep plowing 'em down, ey? I fall down too. Okay now it's time for a round of 'blame the other guy'.

"Hey, buddy, watch where you're going!" I mumbled. I look up at the guy and holy shit

It's him.

**Anatoly**

Holy shit. It's him.

I never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever never thought that I would see Freddie Trumper again.

This is going to be a fun match. I'm smarter then the average bear, so if I place all the clues together, then it's fairly obvious that I am going to play chess against him.

"ARE YOU HERE WITH FLORENCE!?!?" he screams. Nice entrance. Is he saying that to rub it in my face that. WAIT, FLORENCE IS HERE!? Oh god, I'm so happy and unhappy that I could throw up. I'm happy, because its her. And I still love her so much. I'm unhappy, because what if she hates me, or moved on, or is dating someone else? Also I promised my wife I wouldn't cheat.

Someone is out to get me.

**A/N: Please review and tell us your thoughts. Thanks. **


	8. Of Ice Cream and Oysters

**A/N: **

**Claw: Well, here's the next chap. I hope you like it. **

**Blondie: ONWARDS!!**

**Florence**

I think that I should just go back to my house and miss the whole convention or party or whatever. What if Anatoly is there. Freddie and Anatoly aren't exactly two peas in a pod. More like ice cream and an oyster. Not good together. Not good at all.

Or I could stay at the party and if Anatoly is there, then we will act strictly professional.

I start my walk to the reserved room, but on my way I see a all-too-familiar dark black-brown mop of curls. I think I am going to have a heart-attack, but plopping dead wouldn't be the best greeting after a year of not seeing each other.

Anatoly turns around and sees me. "Florence?" he says "I missed you so much!" He missed me! My god, he's gorgeous. Yay. Okay, don't act like a creepy fan girl.

"Anatoly! I missed you too. So, how are you?" I ask. I think we should just keep the small talk going. Wow…I have wanted this for a whole year, and now I am blowing it big time.

**Anatoly.**

She just as beautiful as the last time I saw her. No, bad Anatoly. don't think about her like that. She is just another woman who happens to be …so freaking amazing, smart, beautiful, funny, loving, caring, perfect. Yeah, cause I meet women like _that_ everyday.

Control yourself. Create Smalltalk-FUCKIT!

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her. It feels so natural, not forced like with my wife. Like she belongs with me. And she is kissing back, so that is good. Really good. I love her so much.

**Freddie. **

Aw. How cute is it to watch Mrs. and Mr. perfect from afar? It is gut wrenching. I begin to clap. "Bravo. Bravo. No, really, you two are just the best at cliché love moments. I really think that it would make a good sitcom." I call out.

They break apart from their lovey-dovey fest and blush. Yeah, I'm always a third wheel and the helpful reminder that the Russian bastard is married. Yep, ain't I loveable?

"So, I guess you two are playing against each other?" Florence says in high hopes of making all the uncomfortableness go away. Yeah, like I'm letting that one slide, sweetie. "I guess." I answer, then smile slyly "So, I guess you two are going to be playing with each other?" I have a gift of being able to take any words and make them sound sexual. My gift can come in use a lot.

Well, that hit home. They both look so embarrassed. I really wish I had a camera. I could even write up a story for the newspaper about their affair: part two. It would get me a lot of money, seeing as people really like the scandals.

**A/N: Please review! We want your thoughts. My, that sounds creepy. **


	9. This is Going to be Fun

**A/N: Hey, we are back! Sorry for the super long update. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy! We will udate soon, don't worry. **

**Florence**

Great. Just great. Freddie is now going to torture me and Anatoly. I call it cruel and unusual punishment. Freddie grins like the Cheshire cat and puts his arm around Anatoly's and my shoulders. "This is going to be a fun time, huh?" he says.

I should of expected this of him. He is just being himself: a handsome bastard.

I try to remove his arm, but it's like lead. "Yep, this is going to be even better than last time." he says happily, then kisses our cheeks and saunters off. I turn to Anatoly, who is wiping his cheek. He probably doesn't want any Freddie DNA on him.

**Anatoly**

Great, now Freddie is going to be an ass and make me feel like shit. Oh joy, joy. I look at Florence who looks just as annoyed. She is just as beautiful as she was when I left, if not more.

**After the "party" witch was just eating and listening to an old bald guy welcome them all. **

**Florence's pov.**

I should probably get back to my home. I don't have to stay at the hotel, since I live here. I only have to show up for the events. Maybe I should say goodbye to Anatoly. Naw, that could cause a problem.

I walk out of the lobby and search for a taxi. My phone begins to ring. Nice. I hate how phones ring at the most annoying times.

"Hello?" I answer the call.

"Florence, hey." a voice replies. It's Freddie's voice. Why is he calling? And how the hell does he still know my number?

"Freddie, why did you call?" I ask. Might as well get to the point.

I hear him breathe for a second . "Hey, can you please come talk to me?"I roll my eyes. Oh, wait, he cant see. Whatever. "We are talking now." I state.

"No, like in person." he says. Great. "On the roof of the hotel, okay?"

Why the roof, I think to myself. Whatever, might as well get this out of my way. I have a feeling that this is going to be about Anatoly. _No,_ I _know_ this is going to be about him.

**A/n: Review and tell us what you think, like, hate. **


	10. The Awaited Talk

**A/N: Claw: Sorry it took a while to update. I feel stupid, because we had already had this typed for a while, but we just left it sitting there on my computer. By the way, We're sorry if it starts going randomly form preasant to past tense, it's meant to be in preasnt, however it's quite hard since we are typing two chapter fics with different tenses. **

**Blondie: ONWARDS! **

**Freddie.**

I am sitting on top of a hotel roof, while waiting for the woman I love to talk to me. This feels so sitcomish.

Florence walks over and sits next to me. Holy shit, when did she get here? Am I really that unobservant? I smile and look her over. Yeah, I know that she hates being checked out, but how can I help it?

"So, you wanted to talk?" she says nervously. What does she think I'm going to do? Rape her?

"Um, yeah. Okay, here's the thing. I really still love you and I want to be with you." I say, while twiddling with the after diner mint in my pocket. The mint was provided by the lovely waitresses when they saw that we were all dying of boredom and hunger at that old guys speech. He really needs a wig too.

Florence didn't say anything. Is that good or bad? I really hope it's good. "I've changed. I'm a better person now. Please Florence?" maybe my asking and begging will work. I need her.

She looks at me and says "I'm really sorry, Freddie, but I love Anatoly." I hate that goddamn bastard! He has a wife, so why can't quit ruining my life?

"FINE! BE HIS WHORE!" I yell. Yeah, I didn't really think that one out. I don't think I should of said it, since calling a girl a whore isn't going to make them want to date you. Unless they like being called a whore or a slut, which is strange. I know Florence most certainly doesn't like it, but I have met some people who enjoy it…

"Freddie quit being an asshole. Just because I don't love you doesn't mean you can treat me like shit." she says.

"Sorry." I say softly. Am I really just going to give up like that? Say sorry. No, thats not how I roll. I glare at her and walk towards the door. Or what I think is the door...

**A/N: Review, criticize, comment, or whatever, just as long as you press the nice button. Oh and we promise to update quick. **


	11. Oh Shinzzle!

**A/N: Blondie: Sorry yet again for not posting in centuries. We even had this written a long time ago. I swear! We just kind of, you know, busy and lazy at the same time. **

**Claw: It slipped our minds. Those finals are making Blondie oblivious to the world. The thing that finally made me remember to post it was because I had Adam Pascal's "Cellophane Sun" stuck in my head. So then I was like "Oh shit! HEY BLONDIE WE NEED TO GIVE THE PEOPLE SOME CHESS-LOVEIN!" **

**Florence**

Oh my god. Fuck. He's going to fall off the roof.

Freddie sometimes doesn't think straight when he is angry. And right now he is headed he is headed right off the roof, which he'll fall off since there is only a rail that goes to the hip. "Freddie! Watch out!" I scream, but it's too late. He walked right off the fucking roof.

Oh no, oh no. He is going to die, and it's going to be my fault. Oh my god. I killed him. I fucking killed him. I shouldn't deserve to live. I Sicken myself.

I ran down the stairs and to the elevator with as much speed as I could. I slammed down on the glowing red button around five thousand times. Will this fucking piece of shit hurry up?

Finally, what felt like years later, the door opened and I dashed in side. Now, comes the process of waiting for the crappy thing to go to the lobby. They should have an emergency fast button.

I pulled my cell from my purse, dialed Anatoly's number and as soon as he picked up, I shout, "Anatoly, where are you? Wait, don't answer! Please get outside of the building. The left side of the building. Please hurry!"

I should of realized that none of this made sense to him. "Wait, calm down Florence. Tell me what happened." he asks with concern.

I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help it. "Freddie…he..he." My attempts at sounding normal were in vain.

"WHAT! WHAT DID THAT SON OF A BITCH DO?" Anatoly roars, his Russian accent leaking through his voice. Aw, it's so cute how he gets a major accent when he's angry. Wait, focus Florence.

"No, no. that wasn't what I meant. He fell of the fucking roof. Oh god. What if he's dead? Please look for him! Left side of the building! I am freaking out. I'm stuck in this damn elevator." I blurt franticly. I hope he made sense of what I was saying.

"Okay," He says with a pant. He must have been running. "I'm already in the lobby. Left side, right?"

"Yes, exactly." I answer. Just then a miracle happened. The stupid crappy elevator door opened to reveal the lobby. Finally .

I sprint straight towards the doors, not caring about the people obstructing my path. Anatoly's deep breathing could still be heard from my phone. "Okay, I'm outside and ….OH SHIT!" he screams, then the phone went dead.

I think I would like to huddle in a corner and die there.

**A/N: Wow, another cliffy thing. We'll add more humor in the next chap, since there was a lacking of it here. Hope you liked it. Reviews are our love. **


	12. That Dog Better not be Named Fluffy

**Claw: ok, we sure left this at a cliffy forever. I tore of like ripped a tendon in my neck, which hurt like bloody hell. I was then lovingly given the nickname "Gimpy" by my family, since it somehow made me walk all weird, seeing as I couldn't turn my head. **

**Blondie: Yes, but Gimpy is no longer Gimpy, because she is better now. **

**Florence**

I kept running, but let me tell you, three inch heals aren't exactly the best athletic shoes. When the doors for the exit finally appear I felt a joy rush through me. I run outside and look around for any life form.

Fantastic. Just brilliant. Now I can't find either of them. "Hey, what cha looking for?" somebody taps on my shoulder and asks. Turning around rapidly, I see Freddie standing there like nobody's business. Can't he see I'm busy looking for Freddie….Wait…Great way to look like a moron, Florence

"Freddie! You has the living shit scarred out of me!" I say and smother him in a hug. "How the hell are you still alive?"

He chuckles and simply answers "Long story."

Our happy little reunion got intruded by sight of Anatoly speeding faster then a horse with a Crazy dog at his heals.

**Freddie**

Damn. I must admit, Anatoly can run. Maybe he was on some track team. Or maybe it could be the fact that a rabid dog is chasing him.

Anatoly embarks on cussing the dog out in every language he knows. He has his basic shits and damns in there, but he also managed to call the dog "a little fucking bitchy asshole cunt sent from the fucking damned pits of goddamn fucking hell." That amongst other things.

I have to say it. I am thoroughly impressed.

**Anatoly**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

What did I do to deserve this? Really? I was just helping Florence and this is what I get. Why? Is it because I kissed Florence when I promised I wouldn't cheat? If it isn't that, then please enlighten me.

I ran until I arrived at a dead end.

Dead end. Shit. Demon dog on my trail. Fuck.

I turned and leaped over the dog. That's what I would call an extreme leap of faith. My thought is to backtrack several times, hopefully the dog will tire out and if I'm lucky, die.

I ran until I collided with Florence. _shit._ okay, I have to save her. Must turn around and save her. I spun rapidly and pulled Florence off the ground. Now all I must do is run for safety.

A/n: sorry it was sort of short. And we will soon explain how Freddie isn't hurt. But not now. Maybe he is Jesus! Who knows? Reviews are our love. Smother us in love.


End file.
